


【冰棠雪梨】尘埃落定

by Vinoro



Category: THE9 (Band), Youth With You 2 (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinoro/pseuds/Vinoro
Summary: 我想要我们两个都能成为星星。她说。
Relationships: 赵小棠/孔雪儿
Kudos: 3





	【冰棠雪梨】尘埃落定

孔雪儿手上磨出了一个血泡。 

她拍了照片发给了赵小棠，过了半天赵小棠回了她，问她到底是在练跳舞还是在练侧空翻。 

末了又问一句，疼不疼啊？ 

孔雪儿思来想去，回了句不疼。 

赵小棠就说，会哭的孩子才有奶喝。 

别人看见孔雪儿，总觉得是个娇娇。只有赵小棠不一样，成天喊她拼命三郎。 

孔雪儿不知道该气还是该好笑。叫得这么难听，是想干嘛啊？ 

她被公司派到韩国当练习生两年多，几乎没停下来过，其实已经习惯了。但几次选拔都没选上，负责人看着她叹气，实力是有了，就是缺点眼缘和运气。 

孔雪儿有些茫茫然，这两样是她无论再怎么努力都无济于事的。 

她把前几天又落选的事跟赵小棠说了，赵小棠就让她把手上起血泡的事当做理由，请个假休息几天。 

宝贝，别逼自己太紧，她难得打了一个语音电话过来跟孔雪儿说。 

“你就是全天下最最最棒的。” 

她在电话里那头笑，孔雪儿就跟着她笑。 

赵小棠最近也在紧赶慢赶地拍戏，据她说是拿到了大导演电影中的一个配角，戏份还挺多。前几个月她在跟孔雪儿抱怨南方的酷暑和时不时狂风暴雨，顺带威胁她如果电影出口海外必须去电影院贡献一份力。到这个档口估计是要拍的戏份多了起来，隔了好长时间才会几条消息，然后又杳无音讯。 

孔雪儿照赵小棠说的那样去跟负责人请了假。负责人沉默了半天，还是点点头同意，嘱咐她好好休息。 

本来孔雪儿是没太信赵小棠的话，就当随口一提，没指望还真的能请得成，这时反而愣怔了。 

但约莫如同赵小棠说的，她潜意识里还是期待着这一刻。上午请完假，下午就收拾好了行李。她不想回国让父母担心，于是告别满是国人的明洞，告别小资情调的狎鸥亭，告别年轻人圣地弘大，马不停蹄奔逃向南方，最终到了釜山。 

她两年来第一次离开首尔，来到这座海边的城市，这里没有她积攒下来的汗水和压力，似乎就更让她轻快了些。釜山的秋日阳光很明媚，路上成群结队的姑娘唧唧喳喳，语调和神情一起飞扬着。 

过去一起当练习生的韩国女生和她聊天时说，很多首尔这边的男生都喜欢釜山姑娘，听她们用上扬的釜山方言撒娇，觉得可爱。 

当时对韩语只略知毛皮的孔雪儿懵懵懂懂，这时候她却想，什么呀，就算她是女性她也喜欢，听起来就很有活力。 

釜山的海水被阳光衬着闪闪发亮，海边山腰上五颜六色的小房子鳞次栉比，远远看去很是可爱。孔雪儿第一次一个人出来旅行，操着一口不算流利的韩语，又紧张又兴奋。她把每一个觉得好看的画面都拍下，拍下太宗台揉皱又展平的锡纸一般的海，拍下梵鱼寺的红枫，拍下白浅滩五颜六色的阶梯，拍下咖啡店里卖相可爱的饮料和甜品，再一一给赵小棠发去。赵小棠有时会秒回她，慢的时候要隔上一天一夜，但孔雪儿不是很在意。在这场小小的一人行里，她不断摆弄手机，好像通过这个通讯工具把赵小棠带上，与她一起同行。 

釜山韩食店的老板娘总是很热情。孔雪儿住的旅馆下有一家猪肉汤饭，有时孔雪儿起晚了，就会去那里吃个早午饭。早上店里没什么人，去多了老板娘就会跟她搭话，一会儿夸她漂亮，一会儿又夸小姑娘韩语不错，接着又嘱咐一个人在国外旅行要注意安全。她不太擅长和陌生人打交道，奈何老板娘是在太热情，又给她送小菜又给她送饮料，最后只能一一收下这好意。 

孔雪儿在胡思乱想中度过了个上午，她开始喜欢上这种人生中不可多得的悠闲感觉。这很不孔雪儿，但她喜欢。 

然后她就收到赵小棠给她发的信息，说是自己杀青了。 

我太快乐了。她说。 

孔雪儿也好像被感染了一般地笑起来，她几乎能想象到赵小棠手舞足蹈的样子。 

店里的老板娘又过来和她唠嗑，问她老看着手机，是不是在和男朋友聊天。 

孔雪儿说没有没有，就是接到了个朋友的信息，觉得有点好笑。 

阿姨说，关系这么好，怎么不一起旅游呀。 

孔雪儿就笑，没有说话，心里却隐隐有些心动。 

虽说她现在一个人也还算自在，但是在异国他乡，又总是孤独得难受。 

她沉默着，沉默着，最后发了一条，那你要不要来韩国找我玩？ 

赵小棠没回。不知是被拉去了庆功宴，还是倒在床上呼呼大睡。 

孔雪儿其实有些忐忑。她和赵小棠虽然经常互通有无，但真要论起来，这可能将会是她们的第一次共同出行。 

孔雪儿和赵小棠根本不是同一个圈子的人，身边即便有共同好友，也会对她俩互相认识感到惊讶。那会儿孔雪儿还在国内，她们在同一个公司的不同部门，最多是公司年会互相碰面打招呼的关系。孔雪儿倒是有听过赵小棠的名字，不过就是听旁人说看起来冷冰冰的不好相与，也就没有了下文。她俩相识于意外，熟起来也是意外，起因不过是一场忘带钱包的买奶茶之行。孔雪儿尴尬得手足无措，路过的赵小棠看见了，说了一句我来吧。  


她们就这样顺势熟络了起来，但也没有持续很久，之后赵小棠去拍摄了第一部电影，而孔雪儿奔赴向南韩的造梦工厂。 

初来乍到必定是茫茫然而不适应的，孔雪儿好强，不愿向父母倾诉让他们担心，也不愿去找当初用羡慕的语气说她“运气真好”的朋友诉说自己的痛苦，好像那样就认输了。于是她在连续几晚哭得溃不成声下，忍不住找了赵小棠诉苦。她们除了对方身边的圈子无甚交集，说起任何事来都不用顾忌。而且她总相信着赵小棠跟她是一样的，即便她们看起来那么不同。 

彼时赵小棠也第一次接触剧组，她从小学习民族舞，后来也不知怎么的从舞台跳到了大荧幕。每一次机会对于她一个非科班出身的新人都是弥足珍贵，因此就想做得更加谨慎更加好。在深夜两个女孩就通过屏幕，相隔几千几万里互相鼓舞。孔雪儿相信自己足够年轻足够努力，赵小棠也相信自己是有天赋的，但自信和来自于别人的鼓励又是不同的东西。 

这样持续了两年，她们甚至没有打过一通视频，都是靠打字，实在不行就语音。 

于是孔雪儿又有点期待见到两年之后的赵小棠，就好像这样也可以一同见证自己的成长轨迹。 

赵小棠在第二天的中午才回消息，简短的一个“啊？”。 

孔雪儿怀疑她是没有睡醒，直接打了语音电话过去。 

赵小棠刚睡醒的沙哑声音从另一边传来：“等我签证做完你怕不是已经回去训练了吧？” 

孔雪儿说：“那你来济州岛啊，又不用签证，刚好我也没去过。” 

赵小棠想了想，说那行吧，就是你得等我收拾几天。 

三天过后孔雪儿按照约好的奔赴机场。她离开釜山的时候跟老板娘打了声招呼，老板娘还舍不得她，又问她是不是终于把朋友叫过来了，孔雪儿笑着点了点头。 

孔雪儿的飞机要比赵小棠的到得早，于是取完行李就在大厅等着，仔细观察每一架航班的信息。赵小棠出来的时候她差点没认出来，她看起来比以前又高了点，黑衣黑裤，戴着顶鸭舌帽，没有化妆的脸上看起来冷冰冰的，白得像羊脂玉。 

孔雪儿方才胡思乱想了很久她们再次重逢的场景，尴尴尬尬想着不知该如何打招呼。等真见着了，她却不由自主地向赵小棠奔了过去。 

济州岛机场的中国人很多，随便路过几个说的都是中文，却只有赵小棠身上带着让孔雪儿思恋的故土的味道，而其他人只是看着她像鲁米笔下的蝴蝶，奋不顾身冲进火焰中心。赵小棠外表看起来风尘仆仆而凌冽，怀抱却是柔软而温暖的，带着清浅的木香。孔雪儿拥抱着赵小棠，就像拥抱着她几年未归的家乡。 

赵小棠差点没被孔雪儿撞了个趔趄，她被吓了一跳，她方才没看见她，也从不知道孔雪儿会有这么激动的模样。她缓了缓，才举起手轻轻回以了另一个拥抱。 

孔雪儿直到松开手才发觉自己的唐突，铆足了劲儿想说些话来缓解下气氛，最终闷到脸上发红也没闷出些什么来。倒是赵小棠眉头皱了皱，若无其事地问她手上的血泡消了没有。 

我偷偷给你带了药，祖传的。赵小棠说，脸上带着点小得意。 

孔雪儿就笑，过了这么些个天早也好了，但她什么也没说，还是收下了。 

俩人走出去排队打的，孔雪儿看着颜色不一的出租车按顺序上来，偷偷跟赵小棠说黑色的车通常收费都会比较贵，想要策划怎么避开它。 

赵小棠说，宝贝，济州岛的出租车不分颜色的。 

孔雪儿有些羞又有些气馁，就好像小学时自信满满地做完数学题，老师却摸了摸你的头，和颜悦色地说做出来的是错的。 

两年前赵小棠还是个小她一岁的妹妹，脸上也是这样素净素静的，但看起来就只是像邻家妹妹，现在看起来却像个电影明星，好像什么都见过，什么都知道。 

真不错，大明星。孔雪儿有些揶揄。 

赵小棠笑了。她笑起来还是一贯的两眼弯弯，鼻子皱在一起，快乐就是真的快乐。她一笑起来好像春天都来了，所有不愉快的东西都被抛在脑后。孔雪儿喜欢她的笑，会让她想起以前还在国内的日子。 

赵小棠出门旅行总喜欢做个万全的准备，不像孔雪儿，说走就是走了，当天上午再决定自己这一天要去哪里。从决定到出行不过三天时间，赵小棠打包好了行李回了一趟家顺便做完了攻略，这次住的旅馆也是她拍的板，可谓是雷厉风行。只是这次她们的旅程太突如其来，时间紧迫，赵小棠寻寻觅觅，最终问孔雪儿介不介意睡一张床，双人床的房间实在是难找，要么位置偏僻要么价格虚高。孔雪儿表示一切随她安排，于是最后就这样定了下来。 

机场离市中的酒店近，没过一会就到了。她们边聊天边整理了会行李，收完行李便筹划着打的去吃饭。 

饭店是孔雪儿定的，吃的是济州岛特有的烤黑猪肉。她知道这家店很有名，因为很多韩国明星来过。赵小棠看着满墙的明星照片咋舌，孔雪儿拉着她兴奋地四处指认，她却一个人也不认识。 

但是也没关系，赵小棠说，哪一天你的照片贴在上面了，我就有认识的人了。 

孔雪儿破天荒地点了瓶烧酒。赵小棠喝了一口，被冲到直咳，觉得自己在喝纯酒精。孔雪儿就笑她，虽然她自己也好不到哪里去，只不过是来韩国这三年喝得稍微惯了。然而一瓶落肚她也有些飘飘然，被烤肉的热气熏上脸，更是显得红彤彤的。 

赵小棠有些担心她，隔段时间就要拿手在她眼前晃。 

没事，没事。孔雪儿咯咯笑着。 

等到了下榻的酒店她却就这样扑倒在床上，赵小棠想扶她起来，却怎么也扶不起来。孔雪儿躺在床上，就好像躺在十年如一日的梦里。她叹了口气，一下就从两年前敢于大笑大闹，眯眯眼笑起来脸颊像个苹果的，虎虎生风的孔雪儿，变成现在沉默再沉默的瘦削的孔雪儿。她看着赵小棠，轻轻说，要一直相信自己好难呀。 

赵小棠一时不知道该说些什么，她想给她一个拥抱，但孔雪儿还是那么直挺挺的躺着，于是她只能轻轻拍了拍孔雪儿的肩膀。 

她说，你很棒了。 

孔雪儿握住赵小棠的手。她平日里就总爱和人接触，就好似有肌肤饥渴症，醉了之后更是变本加厉，不住摩挲着赵小棠的手，一寸一寸地仔细摸索着，甚至触到了赵小棠手心上拍戏时生出的茧。 

她眼中像是流淌着一条被天空坠入其中的河，不断向前奔涌期待中有一日能汇入大海与星辰相拥，最终却只是顺着眼角流落下人间来。 

她问，我们能不能成为星星呀。 

赵小棠恍然间觉得这条奔腾不息的河好似也流落入自己心里，在与星辰相拥之前不断在海口徘徊成三角洲，她们背后所有的崩溃所有的坚韧化为泥沙沉积在她心口，沉甸甸地往下坠，坠得她竟不能吐露出一个字来。 

孔雪儿好像也不在乎赵小棠是否回答，她终于拉着赵小棠的手奋力地坐起身来，用手捏了捏赵小棠的脸，说：“谢谢你过来。” 

她对着赵小棠的嘴亲了一口。 

我想要我们两个都能成为星星。她说。 

第二天孔雪儿从昏沉中迷迷糊糊醒来，大脑自动回马灯一般给她回顾昨天的种种，让她差点没叫出声来。若非赵小棠还在身边熟睡，她真的可能马上就尖叫起来。 

她轻手轻脚地到卫生间，洗了把脸让自己冷静下来。 

卧室里闹钟声响起，紧接着有窸窸窣窣的动静。她们今天准备横跨一整个岛屿去东边的牛岛，要费些时间，于是定了早早的闹钟。 

孔雪儿走了出去，她有些紧张，又有些暗自期待。她没想好该怎么面对赵小棠，却又有点希望赵小棠主动提起。 

然而赵小棠只是跟她道了声早，接着自顾自伸着懒腰，打了个哈欠。 

孔雪儿顿时有些莫名失落，又更加紧张。或许赵小棠真的不在意昨晚发生的一切，又或许是不想提起。 

赵小棠经过孔雪儿身旁去洗漱，她看了孔雪儿一眼，手似乎是踌躇了一下，转而却轻柔而坚定地勾了勾孔雪儿的手，柔软而干燥，像一股电流流进孔雪儿心底。 

她一把将赵小棠的手扣住，看着赵小棠回头，嘴角勾起，眼里都是笑意。 

孔雪儿终于想起来了，鲁米笔下冲进火焰中心消亡的第三只蝴蝶，是因为她知晓了爱。 

到码头的时候太阳正好，她们在船上手挽手看着海鸥随着碧蓝的天空与波涛飘荡，不时再飞上来接受游客们的投喂。岛上海风轻轻吹着，让人很舒服，她们租了个电动自行车，铆足了劲往前冲，让风扑棱棱地吹起自己的头发。一时天地与大海好像都是被她们所拥有的，所有的烦闷在这样的广袤间不过是沧海一粟，让她们终于可以大肆叫闹，放声大笑。她们可以拍下许多照片作为回忆，可以手牵手走在海滩路上，可以共吃一碗盛着两只大螃蟹的海鲜面，可以互相喂给对方自己的柑橘和花生冰淇淋。在这里她们不再是训练生孔雪儿和新人演员赵小棠，她们就是她们，是一对彼此确认了心意，相爱的人。  


牛岛风光实在太好，像一个遗落人间的世外桃源，不再受外界的纷扰。或许也是太过留恋，两三个小时能环绕完的路程，被她们硬是游荡出半天，等回到市中，夜幕早已落下了。玩闹了一天确实疲惫，她们草草解决了吃食便回到了旅馆。 

也不知是谁开的头，其实也不太重要，亲吻毕竟是一件惬意的事。孔雪儿想要，渴望着与赵小棠的吻。就算这个吻要付出生命为代价，她的爱意也依旧会奔向她的生命，大喊着：“多划得来啊，让我们把那吻买下吧！” 

她们开始互相缠绕在一起，赤身裸体，乳房与乳房相贴。女性的身体是柔软的，火热而细腻的温香软玉，孔雪儿几乎要溺死在这温柔乡里。她们轻抚着对方与自己有着相同构造的身体，就像抚摸着最为熟悉的自己，互相为对方敞开自己的全部，共同往着伊甸园而去。 

她买下了那个吻，也买下了所有释放的爱意。 

之后几天她们也过得悠然而快活，白天出门闲逛，晚上就在旅馆亲吻拥抱做爱。除非路程稍远，不然她们都是睡到日上三竿才出门。 

赵小棠喜欢看自然风光，孔雪儿就跟着她去看西归浦的柱状节理，坐在月涯邑的咖啡店看日落。孔雪儿喜欢探店，又对吃的很执着，赵小棠就陪她去逛东门市场的街头小吃，陪她去吃柑橘味的炸鸡，去各个好看又安静的咖啡店。赵小棠对韩语一窍不通，但有时候又硬是想要出头和当地人交流，不算熟练的英语夹杂着比手画脚试图进行对话，孔雪儿就在后面看她，不到万不得已也不出手帮忙，笑得眼睛弯弯。 

原来生活也可以是这么放松的呀。她对赵小棠说。 

赵小棠一巴掌拍在她头上，看上去来势凶猛，却丝毫不痛，只是用力把孔雪儿头发揉乱。 

干嘛呀！孔雪儿大声控诉。 

让你放松一下啊！赵小棠大笑，鼻子皱在一起。 

孔雪儿也跟着她笑，又觉得这样的时间好像是偷来的一样，美好而不真实。 

这样偷来的日子终于还是有了个尽头，最后一天的行程她们苦苦想了很久，最终还是决定手挽手穿梭过山君不离的芦苇丛。 

赵小棠说：“我喜欢这个名字。” 

孔雪儿就笑：“其实这个名字也没有什么意义的，至少不是我们想的那样。” 

赵小棠看着她，眨了眨眼：“那也没关系。” 

“我喜欢就够了。”她笑着握了握孔雪儿的手。 

一大片一大片柔软蓬松的芦苇丛随着风不断摇曳，将人群都包裹在观赏的小径上，她们走上这古老而质朴的火山喷口，似乎同时也见证了千百年间沧海桑田的变换，人类在这里是如此渺小，但又是如此不同。 

“孔雪儿！”赵小棠突然对着底下辽阔的原野中气十足地喊了一句，引得周围的人都向她注目。孔雪儿也被惊吓到，见周围能听懂中文的中国游客也不少，羞得拉着赵小棠就往前跑。 

你好幼稚啊。她对赵小棠说。 

赵小棠又向她眨了眨眼，笑道，那我确实比你小，姐姐。 

气得孔雪儿没再理她。 

济州岛的公交少且慢，一般一个小时也来才一辆，回程时时间不凑巧，她们就打了出租车。司机是位中年大叔，看她们是外国人更是热情无比，有心跟她们搭话。孔雪儿面对陌生的人不太爱出声，只有赵小棠在旁边叽叽呱呱说一大通，两人牛头不对马嘴，只得让孔雪儿勉力从中翻译周旋，搞得她哭笑不得。 

司机跟她们介绍自己家卖当地特产的店，给了名片，转头又说有没有想过找个韩国男朋友，转头竟是要介绍自己儿子给她们认识。 

她是我女朋友。赵小棠指着孔雪儿用英语说着，大胆而直白。 

司机不太懂英语，于是一时之间小小的汽车里空气沉默着，都等着孔雪儿开口。 

孔雪儿却愣住了。 

女朋友，这是这几天她们第一次提及，这个词太重了，重到孔雪儿无法轻易地说出口。 

她们之间的言语总充斥着爱，谢谢，赞扬，肯定，但从没有过对身份的界定。孔雪儿总认为她们之间是没有变的，那些爱意与陪伴都是过往一直存在的，藏在心里，只是这次终于诉诸于表面罢了。但她没有想到，从前她跟赵小棠是朋友，而今她们变成了恋人。 

在开阔无垠谁也不认识谁的空间里，她们只是自己，是一对相爱的人。但离开了这个空间，与外界有了牵连之后呢？ 

她们还是谁呢？ 

孔雪儿没想明白。 

于是她只告诉司机她们都有恋人了。 

司机应了一句，没有再追问下去了。倒是赵小棠问她怎么说了。 

孔雪儿看着她，笑着说，我说，我们彼此相爱。 

她第一次对赵小棠说谎。 

她俩是一大早上的飞机，回到旅馆后就只忙着收拾行李。 

最后一天她们反而安静地躺在床上。赵小棠像是累了，亲了亲孔雪儿的嘴角，躺在床上搂着她，蹭蹭她头发。 

她迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了句，雪儿，我好喜欢你呀。说完没过一会呼吸就变得安稳。 

孔雪儿的大脑疯狂叫嚣着想回应些什么，却好像失去了任何力气，最终只是出神地望着房间里的夜灯，没有丝毫睡意。离别向她压近，可她哭不出来，也做不出任何表情。 

第二天赵小棠差点没起来，昨天回到市中后大包小包在免税店的疯狂购物好像耗光了她所有的精力，在去往机场的出租车里靠在孔雪儿的肩上睡觉。 

她们来时是两个精力无限的年轻人，走的时候却被疲惫和沉默围绕着。 

赵小棠的飞机要先起飞，等她们托运完行李，离她的登机时间只差半个小时。 

她们的候机室不在同一个地方，孔雪儿让赵小棠快去吧，赵小棠笑了一笑，笑得有点刻意，问她下次什么时候还会再见。 

孔雪儿咬了咬嘴唇，没有说话。 

赵小棠好像感知到了什么。 

也或许她一直就知道，只是总还愿意让自己陷入天真的想象里，骗自己爱没有什么苦难的。 

她上前去想讨要一个吻，讨要一个临别，一个信号。 

孔雪儿的爱意依旧不停奔向她，想要买下这个吻。 

但吻能买下生命，却不能买下她们两个人的梦想。 

于是孔雪儿将头偏开，她说，小棠，你还记得我说的吗，我想要我们两个都能成为星星。 

赵小棠说，不管怎样，我们都会是的。 

孔雪儿觉得疲惫，好像是在讲述两个人都知道的道理，却还是一定要有一方去驳倒另一方。 

她说，赵小棠，快去吧，我还等着看你的电影呢。 

她说，快去吧，以后哪天我出道了，你再来现场看我。 

她不太会说话，也不擅长表达，只能让声音颤抖成一条曲线。 

赵小棠半天没有动静，最后说，我知道了。 

她的声音机械而毫无质感，冷冰冰得就像孔雪儿这回刚见到她时那样。只不过那时孔雪儿让这块冰融化了，而现在，孔雪儿又让这块冰凝结了。 

直到赵小棠离开远去，孔雪儿也没有抬头。 

鲁米的第一只蝴蝶靠近了烛光，说道：我知道了爱。第二只用翅膀轻触了火焰，说道：我知道了爱之火会烧灼。第三只冲进了火焰中心，消亡了，只有她知晓了爱。 

孔雪儿以为自己是第三只蝴蝶，却不曾想自己只不过是第二只，在有限的时间里轻触了火焰，终究是不敢赌上一切。 

她们终于从与世隔绝的孤岛，回到了背负着梦想、现实与身份前行的众生芸芸俗世间。 

旅行结束后的第二年夏天，赵小棠的电影终于上映了，不意外地受到了关注。赵小棠作为一个在里面戏份不少表现不俗的新人演员，竟也一时风光无两。那段时间里，孔雪儿闲暇时看微博，总时不时能看见赵小棠的名字，好的坏的，真实的假意的，都被孔雪儿划过。 

等到电影确定引进韩国时已经是年底，不巧那会儿公司决定让孔雪儿回国发展，她刚巧错过那部电影的上映时间，最终还是没有履行她们间的承诺。 

孔雪儿回国后参加了一档选秀节目，走到了最后，成了团。她欣喜，又紧张，成团出道那天她的眼神往台下瞄，最终也没有找到自己想找的虚无缥缈的身影。 

她们共同迈入梦想的吊桥，在这里互相鼓励不断前进，而今她们迈上了陆地，就再也看不见彼此。 

出来以后孔雪儿才知道这期间赵小棠又上了一部电影，在里面演了主角，又带起了话题度。于是孔雪儿瞥见她成团后参加的第一个晚会名单里赫然写着赵小棠的名字。 

在晚会的后台孔雪儿与团里的成员们走在一起，远远看见赵小棠从对面走来。 

两年未见，她们自偷来的时光之后再未联系。 

赵小棠身穿白色的晚礼裙，像是一只孤芳自赏的鹤，要悄然飞去。 

然而直到擦肩而过，她们也未有任何招呼，就好像从未见过。 

孔雪儿默默地往前走，脑里一片空白，恍然间她听见从身后好似有一声：“孔雪儿！” 

那声音坚定，就像曾经一般不容置疑地选择了她，让她停住脚步回头望去。 

她变为一根盐柱定在原地，而她所贪恋的所多玛城，却无可避免地被硫磺与大火吞没。 

赵小棠依旧只有远远的一个背影，犹如白色的影子。 

她从未回头。 

她们终究各自成为了星星。 

-END- 

“维持着熟悉表情陌生关系不要变  
直等到红白仪式一场偶遇才会面  
现实前被逼安分才戒掉了闪缩挂念  
总算立地顶天”


End file.
